Private Southern Lights Academy
is one of the schools existing in Hisakata, which was established a few centuries after the Great Castle Memorial Academy. The Private Southern Lights Academy, also refered as "Southern Lights Academy", is located to the south of the Yuubi Plaza, at the border of the Chiboshi Ward and the Asagao Ward. The Southern Lights Academy makes its appearances in the first two, and the fifth season of the series. History The Private Southern Lights Academy was first established between the late 1940s and early 1950s. The school has been built when the population of the town rose steadily and the Great Castle Memorial Academy slowly became too small for the amount of students. Ironically, the school has been built during the times the town had economic problems. Yet, the school never seemed to have an troubles until the so-called Hisakata Downtown was developed. Since it is located in the former southern part of the town, the school has been named Southern Lights Academy and it was originally planned that it should only be a temporary replacement of the Great Castle Memorial Academy, which was set to be expanded in the coming years. However, due to economic problems of the town and other reasons, these plans had been postponed for a few more years. Description The Private Southern Lights Academy is located in the southern part of Hisakata and lies on the border to the asagao ward. The academy, which was originally established to be a middle school is relatively big, consisting of three main buildings. The main buildings are where the classrooms and staff rooms can be found. The entrance of the school consists of a green meadow and a way leading towards the buildings made of sand stone. In the center, between the main buildings a fountain made of stone can be found. There, the students can spend their break if they wish to. Behind the main buildings, the sport fields can be found, including the basketball field, soccer field and tennis field. Behind the buildings, there are also some flower gardens, which mainly belong to the club that cares for plants and nature. Notable Students Girls *Akabayashi Rubi *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber *Akabayashi Robin *Ichina Umeko *Koizumi Nanami *Maizumi Kana *Kobayashi-san Boys *Yoshida-san *Nobumoto Rosuke School Information Uniform Similar to normal Japanese schools, the Private Southern Lights Academy requires their students to wear the school's own school uniform. The uniform hardly shows any differences per grade and is worn by the students over the year. Private Southern Lights Academy gives their students clothes for summer and winter seasons. Even though the uniforms stay the same, even if a student gets in a new grade, the school has for different school uniforms for boys and girls equally. The colors of the different grades are; red for first year, purple for second year and green for third year. Female Uniform The female summer uniform consists of a grey colored short sleeved shirt that has a dark green sailor collar. The girls have a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on their school grade. They wear a dark grey colored skirt with to pale white buttons on the side. The girls wear dark blue penny loafers for shoes. They also wear white stockings that end right under their knees with dark blue trims. The female winter uniform consists of a grey colored shirt. Over the shirt, they wear a black blazer that can be either worn opened or closed. The blazer has a dark green sailor collar. The girls have a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on their school grade. They wear a dark grey colored skirt with to pale white buttons on the side. The girls wear dark blue penny loafers for shoes. They also wear white stockings that end right under their knees with dark blue trims. NijiiroSummer.png|Rubi wearing the summer uniform NijiiroWinter.png|Rubi wearing the winter uniform Male Uniform The boy's summer uniform consists of a white short-sleeved short with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on their school grade. The boys wear black colored pants and blue colored shoes with light grey trims. The boy's winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on their school grade. Over the shirt, they wears a silver colored suit jaket with a pocket on the left. The jacket show a dark green collar with a white stripe. The boys wear black colored pants and blue colored shies with light grey trims. Low15-School.png|Loo wearing the winter uniform Sport Clothes The basketball outfit of the girls' team consists of a white tank top with green trims and a number in the middle. The number is light green colored and on the back, the last name of the team member. They also wear dark blue pants with 虹色 written on the side in lime green. The shoes are blue sneakers with green laces. RubyTraining.png|Rubi in her Basketball outfit Trivia *Much like the Great Castle Memorial Academy, the Private Southern Lights Academy covers the grades of elementary school and middle school. Gallery NijiiroSchoolEn.png|The school's entrance References Category:Schools